Diamonds on the Sand
by Vasiliki
Summary: An alternative story written in poems for Dorothy and Quatre of the GW fanfic "Anatexis" by Alexe Cinz that you can read at GW Addiction.
1. Chapter 1

**An alternative universe of ****the GW fanfic "Anatexis" by Alexe Cinz, which you can read at GW Addiction.**

.

**Diamonds on the Sand **

**by Vasiliki, 2000 **

**-.-.-.  
**

The solitude of desert

Rings of fire melt the rocks

( bleached and bony )

The black fringes of the sun drop upon the sand

Rough turban, electric blue fading

( noble and empty )

.

Like a desert flower

You appear unexpectedly

Jeep, boots and white kaftan

( my lost oasis )

Metal and followers, linen strips in the storm

Our unresolved past

The war

Silence

( my scarred redeemer )

.

The sleep wears out

I kiss my burning fingers, tasting you

Praying

( fenneck )

A guardian fallen angel

Diamonds on the sand

.

I'm shedding my first tear

( all things to all men )

.

Watching you throwing pebbles upon the ocean dunes.

-.-.-.-.

Notes and Explanation:

This was written in Greek after reading the 5th part of Anatexis. It changed somewhat upon translating it in English. Plus, the translation took place after I read up to the 10th part, so the lines 16-18 and 20 were inserted.

The picture is simple: it begins with a description of the desert and how Quatre met Dorothy. The later is clearly the narrator from the 7th line on. The 6 lines inside ( ) are Dorothy's view of Quatre; they come in pairs moving from the description of the outside/inside to what he means to her and finally to her correlating him with Romel (desert fox) and T. H. Laurence (it has been suggested that he acted as a mirror to all who wrote of him). I think the other symbolisms are very easy to decipher, but if you need more explanation, feel free to contact me! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pebbles in the Dust **

**By Vasiliki, 2000**

**-.-.-.  
**

The desert feverish

( unbeliever with a white turban )

the dust and the light merge on the sun's anvil

( bleached and empty )

the rocks fragment, sand hills tumble down

( unforgiving, father )

.

Once I was throwing pebbles into the ocean,

And fought beautifully,

Now I gather a diamond from the dunes.

.

Your electric blue burns me

( fallen )

soft parched skin in my tent

( betrayed war angel )

like a desert flower after the rain,

( dry-eyed, tameless )

you appear, like an illusion

( my only anchor )

.

Aristocratic and lethal,

And you win me

Diamonds scattering upon the desert dunes.

-.-.-.-.-.

Notes and Explanation:

Quatre's point of view. As I said in the intro, all writing evolves around the same imagery, that's why words and images keep being repeated in all four pieces.

In all the parenthesis of the first stanza Quatre refers to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**After the End: The Party **

**By Vasiliki, 2000**

-.-.-.-.

Where is your desert, now,  
My fair prince?

Champagne in hand, suits and heels,  
Reporters' flash and tinsels.

Where is the solitude of our revenge,  
The silence of their war,

The wisdom of the sand-dunes  
In the middle of enemies during a frozen night

With Berenice's Hair to shine  
And the South Cross to guide

Caravans lost to dry oasis  
Hiding giant machines buried in secret crypts

And the whispers of the seeds dreaming  
Of the next rain under your cheek

The pebbles you threw in elliptic orbits  
Into the ocean dunes of your memories

The diamonds I pledged to the ancient gods  
For a single kiss on my thirsty skin.

Come back with me to our desert,  
My fair prince!

Let's go back, where it all began,  
My one last hope.

-.-.-.-.

Notes and Explanation:

This is set during the party mentioned in flashback in the second Epilogue. Dorothy is quietly desperate here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatre Réfléchissant **

**By Vasiliki, 2000**

-.-.-.-.

Desert.  
Dunes.  
Dust.

... Diamonds.

... Dorothy.

...

Darling.

Dearest dearest  
Darling.

-.-.-.-.

Notes and Explanation:

No, this isn't a poem. It's the closure of my alternative universe of Anatexis alternative universe.  
Note that Quatre is using only words that begin with "d" while reflecting.


End file.
